You Never Know What's Out There
by l loves twilight
Summary: Bella moves with her dad. When she goes to school she meets the Cullens. Later she falls in love with Edward and before they get really close somthing happens to Bella and puts Bella and Edwards relationship on the line.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story I hope you like it.

**You Never Know What's Out There**

**Bella………………………..Bella………………………..Bella……………**

I heard. It was my dad trying to get me up to get ready for my first day of school at Forks high.

I just moved to live with my dad in Forks. Forks is a small rainy town in Washington state. I hate the rain. I'm so used to the sun.

**"Bella……………get your butt out of bed right now!!! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!!!!"**

"OK…OK….I'M UP!" I yelled back. I've never seen that side of my dad before. To tell you the truth it was a little scary.

I got out of bed and got dressed and went down stairs. I wasn't that hungry.

So I went and put my shoes on. I went out side and got in my old pick up truck that my dad got for me and left for school.

When I pulled into the school parking lot five people stuck out to me. They were so beautiful but they were SO pale. They were as white as paper.

I kept looking at them as I found a spot to park.

When I got out of my truck every one was staring at me.

But all I could do is stare at those beautiful people and try to figure out what they were.

For one thing I know they aren't human.

I went and got my class schedule.

When it came to lunch I got my food and went to a table and sat down.

I looked around the room and at the far end of the room I saw them.

A girl named Jessica came over and sat next to me.

She said "Those are the Cullens."

"Oh."

"There's Alice and Jasper,

Rosalie and Emmett,

and he's _Edward._

They keep to themselves so good luck." And she got up and walked away.

When the bell finally rang I got up and went to find my next class.

Edward came up to me and said "Hi, Bella, right? I'm Edward."

"Hi."

"What is your next class? You look a little lost."

"Yeah I am. Um........it's math."

"Hey I have math next too. Here I'll show you there."

"Thanks. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. What?"

"Um, this might sound werid but are you humen?"

"Um, why do you you think that I'm not?"

"You don't look like one."

"Yeah me and my family get that alot."

"So you guys are brothers and sisters? And dating eachother?"

"No not really. We're just living in the same house cause we don't have parents and we take care of eachother."

"Oh. Hey, you didn't answer my question."


	2. Chapter 2

I hope u all like my story will u do if your reading it so ya Heres the next chapter.

**You Never Know What's O****ut There**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

The bell rang and we went into class.

He still hasn't told me if he's human or not.

Before the teacher began I asked if he would tell me the answer.

But before he said a thing the teacher started.

At the end of the day when we were going to the parking lot he said he would give me my answer when we got to the parking lot.

He went to his group and I went to my truck. He never came to talk to me.

When I got home I got supper ready for Charlie.

When Charlie got home he sat down to eat and I asked him if he knew about the Cullens.

He said they were all raised together and about three years ago all their parents disappered.

And that ever since they have raised eachother.

After supper I washed the dishes and went up to my room.

I layed down on my bed thinking about him trying to figure out what he was.

A little bit after I fell asleep I heard a noise.

When I opened my eyes I saw him. I thought I was dreaming.

"Did I wake you up?" he whispered.

"Yes. "

I sat there looking at him and began to wonder why he was here. I hadn't even told him where I live.

"What are you doing in my room ? How do you know where I live."

"Its not that hard for what I am to do stuff like that."

I thought about what he said and the room grew quite.

"Maybe I will tell you a little more about me if you answer some of my questions." he said breaking the silence.

"OK." I answered sleeply.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**EPOV**

Why can't I read her thoughts?

She is the only person I've ever met that I can't.

She seems so different from the rest.

There's something about her that's not right.

But I can't figure out what it is.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**BPOV**

"I'm really tired. Can we talk later?" I said. I really wanted to know more about him but I could feel myself falling asleep again.

OK was all he said and he jumped out the window.

It was so werid because the window is two stories up. No human could do that and live.

That proved that he was not human.

I layed back down thinking about him, trying to figure out what he was.

I mean I've met non-human people before.

Like when I was with my mom I shared my room with a ghost and I've even met an alien.

But nothing ever like him.


End file.
